At The Club
by Carrie88
Summary: Tifa and Reno meet up at a club. Pointless fun fluff! Rated for language.


Author's Note: I love Reno and Tifa together and I love stories where they're at a club, so here's my little story. It's pointless fluff, but I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is just for fun so please don't sue…it'll be like getting blood from a stone, I swear! :D

* * *

At The Club

The thumping music assaulted their ears as soon as Yuffie threw the doors open and led them into the newest dance club in Midgar. She smiled brightly and grabbed Tifa by the hand pulling her into the crowd of dancers, leaving Cloud and Vincent to find them a table.

"I feel really old," Cloud yelled to Vincent over the music.

"I understand the feeling," Vincent said dryly as he looked for a quiet place to sit. He nudged Cloud and pointed to a table in the corner away from the speakers. Cloud nodded his agreement and they both walked over and secured the table for themselves. As they crossed the room, they earned a few appreciative smiles from some of the ladies.

Cloud smiled and looked at Vincent. "You seem to be popular with that crowd of girls over there."

Vincent turned his head and noticed three girls giggling, but they all stopped and blushed when he looked over. He turned his attention back to Cloud. "I am old enough to be their grandfather."

Cloud chuckled before turning to the waitress who had just appeared beside them. "Can we get two beers, a Rocket City iced tea, and a Junon sea breeze?"

The waitress smiled and nodded. "You got it!"

"Those are some girly drinks there, Spiky," Reno said as he walked over to their table.

"Why am I not surprised _you're_ here, Reno?" Cloud asked dryly.

"Because this is the hippest spot in Midgar and I am the hippest person you know, man," Reno said as he dropped into the booth beside Vincent. "Yo, scoot over vampire!"

Vincent rolled his eyes and moved over slightly. "Don't call me vampire, Reno."

"Why not?" he asked with a smirk. "Vampires are totally in right now. It'll get you laid a lot if you advertise it."

"Not everyone's goal is get laid all the time, Reno," Cloud said with a smirk.

"Spoken like a true virgin, Spikey," Reno said with a smile. "It's _every_ sane man's goal to get laid at _least_ once a day, every day!"

"Look, it's everyone's least favorite Turk," Yuffie said as she appeared beside Reno.

He smirked as he looked up at her. "And it's everybody's least favorite thieving ninja! And sorry, yo, I left all my materia at home."

Yuffie shrugged as she stepped up onto the plush seat of the circular booth and stepped over Reno and Vincent before settling between Cloud and Vincent. Cloud looked at her and shook his head.

"You could have just asked me to slide out so you could slide in," he said.

"Yeah, but then I couldn't flash that pervert all the good stuff he's missing by being such an asshole to me," she said before sticking her tongue out at Reno.

"All you did was traumatize our poor vampire friend, Yuffie," Reno countered.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asked Yuffie.

"She's rescuing Rude from a group of whores over there," Yuffie said waving in the general direction of where Tifa was.

Reno turned to see if he could see what kind of girls his partner attracted and his jaw dropped when he saw Tifa walking over to them laughing with Rude as they walked.

"Oh hot damn!" Reno muttered as he took in the sight of Tifa's long legs encased in leather pants that were almost like a second skin on her. Her midriff was slightly exposed and she was wearing a red silk halter-top, her shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail.

"You may want to close your mouth," Vincent murmured to Reno.

He nodded and did what the former Turk suggested. Rude set his beer on the table and slid into the booth beside Cloud, followed by Tifa. Cloud turned and looked at the bald Turk, nudging him in the side.

"So, Yuffie said you were overrun with whores," he said.

Rude nodded. "They would be more Reno's taste."

Reno made a face. "Hey! I don't necessarily go for easy women, man! I like Tifa and she's not a slut!"

"Gee, thanks," Tifa said with smile. "Why are you two here anyway?"

"Probably spying on us," Yuffie said scornfully.

"We get time off too, ya know," Reno said irritably.

The waitress reappeared with the drinks Cloud had ordered for everyone and disappeared again. Yuffie smiled happily as she picked up her Junon sea breeze.

"Aw you remembered!" she said as she hugged Cloud. "Thanks!"

"Better watch out for that one, Lockheart," Reno teased. "She's all over your man."

Tifa couldn't help but laugh at the horrified expressions on both Yuffie and Cloud as they looked at each other before glaring at Reno and saying, "Shut up," in unison.

"That's why you're such a good Turk," Tifa said as she took a sip of her Rocket City iced tea. "You have a death wish. Is there really a reason you two are here?"

Rude shook his head. "Nah. Reno wanted to go out and since you're closed tonight, we decided to come here."

Tifa raised her eyes to Reno's and smiled brightly. "Are you cheating on me, Reno?"

"I would never cheat on you babe!" Reno said with a smile.

"Oh! I love this song!" Yuffie suddenly exclaimed as she jumped up on the table and quickly jumped to the floor. "Come on Teef! I _have_ to dance to this song!"

Tifa nodded and smiled before turning and looking at Cloud. "Are you going to come?" He looked horrified at the mere suggestion and shook his head so Tifa looked at Reno. "Are you coming at least?"

"A dance with Tifa Lockheart? Hell yeah!" he said with a smile. He happily let Tifa grab him by the hand and lead him out to the dance floor.

It was packed with hot bodies as everyone just allowed their bodies to move to the rhythm of the pulsing music. As they danced, Reno got the chance to really look at the woman in front of him. She was a fighter, so she obviously had a very fit body, but it wasn't overly muscled. She could kick your ass, but you could really sink into her soft curves. He looked up at Tifa's face and was surprised to see her watching his open appraisal of her body. He prepared himself for the slap or punch he was sure was coming his way as Tifa leaned closer to him so her lips were near his ear.

"See something you like, Turk?" she asked. She pulled back and laughed softly at the expression on his face.

"I'm thirsty," Yuffie said to Tifa. "You coming back with me or you and Turkey here gonna dance some more?"

"I'm going to stay and dance a little more," she said with a smile. "How about you Reno?"

"Me? I'm staying here with you babe," he said trying to hold on to the arrogant façade he used to keep people from getting too close.

Yuffie glared at him. "I can see you from there, Turkey boy so don't go getting any smart ideas, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, _mom_," he said with a cheeky smile.

Yuffie didn't say anything as she stuck her tongue out at him and stormed back to their table. Tifa smiled and shook her head as she stepped closer to Reno.

"You really know how to piss her off," she said with a smile.

"It ain't hard," he said with a smirk.

Tifa's smile brightened as the song changed to a song she liked. "I love this song! Get closer to me."

"You got it, babe," he said as he happily stepped closer to her.

Their hips brushed as they moved to the upbeat tempo of the song. Tifa moved in front of him and faced him as their bodies twisted and almost began grinding together in time with the song. Tifa even stretched her arms out and lazily rested them on his shoulders. It was all the encouragement he needed to put his hands possessively on her hips. He thought for sure the gesture would either earn him a slap from Tifa, or it would draw out Cloud's overprotective urges, meaning he was about to get run through with one of Cloud's many swords.

"Don't worry," Tifa said over the music. "He can't see us."

"Are you like, reading my mind or something?" he shouted over the music.

She laughed and shook her head. "It doesn't take a genius to see what's going on inside your head, Reno."

He smirked and tightened his grip on her hips as he pulled her even closer to his body. "Really? And what am I thinking?"

"The same thing I am," she said confidently.

"We'll see about that," he said before leaning in and kissing her.

To his surprise, she leaned in for the kiss and was returning it with as much passion as he was putting into it. He smiled against her lips as they settled into a lazy kissing rhythm. She finally pulled back and smiled at him. _Oh, no, this isn't over yet_, Reno thought to himself. He took her by the hand and led her from the dance floor. He hurriedly pulled her down a hallway and out the back entrance.

"An alley? Really romantic, Reno," Tifa said with a smirk.

"This ain't got nothing to do with romance, sweetheart," he said with a grin before backing her into the wall and kissing her again. Instead of being turned off by the scenery, Tifa found being in the alley actually added to the excitement his kisses were drawing from her.

She knew it was a bad idea for her to allow him to kiss her like this and take any pleasure in their physical chemistry. He lifted his head and began trailing kisses down her neck, drawing a moan of pleasure from her.

"What are you doing with me, Lockheart?" Reno muttered. "You don't even like me."

"You're wrong," she sighed. "I do like you…a lot."

He stopped his movements and lifted his head. "You like me? Since when?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you've just worn me down over the months coming into my bar and bugging the hell out of me. You're pretty sexy when you're persistent."

"What about Cloud?" he asked, knowing it was a risky move even mentioning him.

Tifa shook her head. "He's my best friend."

"It sounded like you wanted it to be more when you were givin' him hell when he wanted us to go after the kids when those freaky remnants grabbed them," Reno said with a frown.

"A friend can get sick of being walked all over just as much as a girlfriend can," she said with a smile. "No one really understands what we have, Reno. But believe me when I tell you that we're friends and nothing else."

"I'll believe anything you say if it lets me keep kissing you," he said with a smirk.

Tifa laughed and shook her head. "Gods Reno, you spend too much time thinking with the wrong head, you know that?"

"Hey, he's never led me astray, babe," he said with a grin.

He leaned into kiss her again, but stopped when the door opened and Rude stepped out into the alley.

"We've gotta go," Rude said. "Tseng needs us."

Reno groaned and rolled his eyes. "He is such a cock-block. Sorry babe, duty calls. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be at the bar," she said with a smile, sad to see him go.

"Can I come after hours?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?" she asked seductively.

Reno grabbed his heart dramatically. "You are so naughty, Lockheart! I like that in a lady! See ya tomorrow!"

She blushed as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before giving her a light slap on the butt. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched him disappear around the corner before returning to the club. She weaved through the crowd and slipped into the both beside Cloud.

"Where's Vincent?" Tifa asked. "Did Yuffie convince him to dance with her?"

Cloud snorted and smiled. "Are you kidding? He's in the bathroom and Yuffie's…well, Yuffie's being Yuffie and dancing like a crazy person. Where'd you disappear to anyway? Were you making out with Reno in the alley?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Yep. And we're having a date tomorrow night after work."

Cloud looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Tifa, you've got a weird sense of humor when you drink."

Tifa shrugged and smiled. "Sometimes…but not when I've only had half a drink, Cloud."  
"You're kidding, right?" he asked. When she just smiled, he frowned. "Tifa, seriously? Reno? He's such screwball! And he's such a…a…"

"Manwhore?" she supplied.

"Yeah," Cloud said.

"I think his reputation is blown out of proportion," Tifa said. "And besides, you don't see him when he comes in at night. He's really kind of funny. He always makes me laugh, and let's be honest, it's been a _long_ time since I've really laughed and you know it, Cloud. I just want to have fun for once."

Cloud looked at her and saw the longing in her eyes. He sighed and nodded. "You're right Tifa. You deserve a little fun. But if that Turk hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass!"

Tifa smiled and hugged him. "You wouldn't be much of a friend if you didn't Cloud."


End file.
